dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to the Tournament
Plot Goku is impressed with his son's development and tells him that he wants Goten to achieve Super Saiyan 3 next as he proceeds to fire a barrage of ki with his son dodge each of them with ease and proceeds to punch Goku in the face, however, Goku counters by turning into Super Saiyan and prepares to strike back. Vegeta trains his son while also at the mountains with Tien training on his own as Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan in order to test Trunks' power. Goku is about to strike back, but Chi-Chi and Gohan arrive with Chi-Chi angrily scolding Goku for not getting a job like he promised and scuffing up his suit. She asks for the rest and Goku reveals that after he was unsuccessful with getting the job - he started training with Goten and the tuxedo got destroyed. Piccolo arrives with Bardock and tells Goku that confessing its destruction was probably the worst move he could have made. At that moment; a worker for the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament arrives and greets them. Vegeta stops his training with Trunks and notices that stranger by Goku - the Tournament worker reveals information about the tournament along with the rules, and prize. Chi-Chi tells him to reject his request, but Goku reveals that he could simply use the Super Dragon Balls to make all her wishes come true. Chi-Chi ponders for a moment before recanting and saying she wishes to watch as Goku asks Piccolo to be a part of his team along with his father and sons. Bardock initially refuses but recants when he is offered the chance to have his own wish while Vegeta also expresses interest, but he doesn't know anyone else to join his team. The worker says there are plenty people in the Timespace Rift to chose from and he agrees to join with his son as his teammate and asks Tien to join his team - Tien agrees and they're taken to the Timespace Rift. At the Timespace Rift; they are created by Yamcha who has already formed his team and has just registered as Krillin greet Goku as Vegeta flies off to find more members for his team. Meanwhile in Earth-1985; Xeno Kakarot fights off an army of bandits as Xeno Trunks blasts away their leader. Infinite Zamasu appears and destroys the army of bandits as he tells them they've been invited to the tournament and tells them of their prize. Xeno Kakarot initially refuses, but he is told that each member of a team gets a wish. Xeno Kakarot tells him that'll agree to attend as he asks Xeno Trunks and Qurita to be apart of his team with Xeno Raditz and Xeno Bardock. They head off to the Rift as Xeno Kakarot meets Goku while his counterpart is still surprised by the second Chi-Chi. Xeno Vegeta arrives with his team and tells Xeno Kakarot that he'll destroy them all in the first round of the tournament with Vegeta scoffing at his opponent and calls him weak and pathetic. Xeno Vegeta moves to challenge his counterpart as the timespace rift Chi-Chi advises him to stop as Xeno Vegeta gets in his counterpart's face and proceeds to reveal to Xeno Kakarot that he has finally achieved Super Saiyan shocking him. Appearances Characters *Goku *Goten *Vegeta *Trunks *Chi-Chi *Gohan *Piccolo *Tien *Bardock *Chi-Chi (Timespace Rift) *Yamcha *Krillin *Android 17 *Android 18 *Xeno Kakarot *Xeno Trunks *Infinite Zamasu *Xeno Bardock *Xeno Raditz *Qurita *Xeno Vegeta *Xeno King Vegeta *Time Rift versions of characters Locations *Earth *Unknown Planet *Timespace Rift Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Super Saiyan 2) *Xeno Kakarot, Xeno Trunks, & Infinite Zamasu (Mortal) vs. Bandit Army Category:Fanga